The public is becoming ever increasingly aware of their individual physical fitness needs. There exists a wide variety of training advice and fitness regimens for the public to follow, which may be customized to suit individual preferences and limitations. There also exists devices that may be used to track fitness efforts, such as pedometers.
It would be useful if a system and method were developed which could measure physical parameters and, from those measurements, determine the impact of an individual's fitness training efforts for the purpose of providing feedback and guidelines to assist in improving that individual's fitness training efforts and managing the risk of potential injury.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.